Star Wars:Genocide
by beta111
Summary: What if the galaxy feared the force up to the point where they ordered genocide?
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

I was falling. There was nothing around me except darkness. _How did I get here? _Just thinking made my brain cry for mercy from the pain that had overwhelmed it. Everything shook violently then was still once more. I heard an echo of what sounded like someone far off attempting to call to me. I tried to call back to them but I could not. I just fell farther and farther. I tried to see the bottom but was greeted with only more darkness from this abyss I was falling into. The echoes returned but a bit louder this time. _Who is calling to me? Why can't I see them? How did I get here? _Suddenly a jolt of pain jumped through my cheek as I began to rapidly blink.

I blinked and before I knew it the darkness was gone, replaced by a harsh bright white. I winced and blinked trying to adjust but failing. But just as I was about to keep my eyes closed a mass stood before me. I tried to concentrate but continued to fail. Then gradually my eyes began adjusting and I saw a woman standing before me. Her bright grey eyes stared at me as her mouth moved as though trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear anything. Her brown hair was tied into a small ponytail in the back with a strand on her right side hanging down beside her face. Her hair was completely messed up as though she had been in a fight. Her face was flawless however, bright almost glowing skin. She shook me as I began hearing a ringing. Then she stumbled as we were both shaken physically by a yet unknown force. She held onto the sides of my head staring into my eyes again. "Please you must listen!" She urged as I blinked getting my hearing back. "I…I'm here…where am I? I…_Who _am I?" She looked at me puzzled a moment but shook it off. She looked off to the side a moment then back to me. "Listen, we need to get out of here! Can you stand?" I thought a moment realizing that my whole body was numb. "I…I can't feel anything." She cursed under her breath. "The drugs are still wearing off then. Come on I'll carry you!" She urged pulling me up out of my seat and hoisting my arm across her shoulders. She began walking and holding me up with her. I blinked to clear my vision at it started to blur. I looked to my right and saw seats covered the whole wall where I had previously sat. The room was basically a giant tube with seats covering the entire wall to the other side as well. "Why…Why are there so many seats?" I asked groggily struggling just to hold my head up. She hissed trying to drag me with her. "They are already off the ship, we _need _to hurry there's no time!" I stayed silent allowing her to drag me as we reached the door at the end of the room. She opened the door which lead to a room looking the exact same as the last except rather than having seats along the walls there were hatches that lead to escape pods. All of them were gone…but one, which was at the farthest end of the room. The woman sighed. "Nothing is ever simple." I chuckled weakly. The ship shook so violently that the woman almost fell of her feet. "Damn!" She cursed stumbling upright to the pod. She hit the control panel beside it causing the doors to slide open. "Get in!" She urged as she crawled in. Her eyes went wide as I got some sort of feeling in the back of my head that the ship was going to explode in a second. She punched the button inside causing the door to slam shut and the pod to explode out of the dock it was in away from the ship. The force of being shot into space slammed the woman back against her seat and caused me to slam into her. The sheer velocity kept us glued in place. She winced as she wrapped her arms around my waist so I didn't go flying around the pod. I coughed quietly as she squeezed tightly. _I think she's just a bit nervous about flying. _I took a peek out the window in the back of the pod witch faced the ship. I saw it was a hammerhead class modified for transport due to its lack of guns it looked. _How do I know all this?_ The pod shook as the ship exploded sending us flying even faster towards the planet ahead. I looked forward and saw the planet was a heavily wooded planet as we streak just over the canopy top. "Oh dear!" The woman hissed practically squeezing the life out of me. I shut my eyes tightly as I braced for impact.

I coughed as I opened my eyes slowly. I heard a crackling I identified as fire as I slowly sat up and felt a jolt of pain in my ribs. _Probably fractured broken if I'm lucky. _I stood up cracking my neck and looking around. We were indeed in a heavily wooded area. Judging by the size of the trees they were on Kashyyyk. The pod had luckily missed all the trees on the way to the bottom where they currently were. The heat generated from reentry kept it so hot that just by touching the ground fires started. I walked closer cautiously and peeked inside. The woman groaned sitting up and slowly crawling out. She sat on all fours when she got out sighing. "Well that was eventful." She looked up noticing my hand. She grabbed it as I pulled her up. "Thank you. It appears we are on-" I finished the sentence for her. "Kashyyyk." She looked at me as though taken by complete surprise. "Well…yes. It is good to see that you recovered from the drugs you were administered." I shook my head. "I don't remember this stuff I just…know it. I have no idea who I am or what I'm doing here!" I sighed shaking my head pacing pack and forth as though it would allow me to remember. "You remember…nothing?" She asked baffled as I nodded. Suddenly there was a hiss from nearby as I narrowed my eyes freezing in place. "The fire will attract beasts. We have to move." I whispered as she slowly nodded. "Follow me." I said equally as silent as I began walking the opposite direction.

"How do you know which way to go?" She asked following beside me. "I can…this may sound crazy but I can _feel _it." She nodded as though something finally made sense. "You certainly show signs of being force sensitive. I can feel your connection is strong as well." She said as though mainly to herself. I hopped over a log that was lying on its side blocking what little of a pathway there was. The woman did the same and followed close once more. "What do you mean force sensitive?" I asked looking over. She thought a moment. "Well, being force sensitive means that you _may _be able to wield the force as the Jedi do." I nodded to myself. _Now the Jedi I know of. _"So are you saying I can be a Jedi?" I asked with a chuckle looking ahead. "Well, you may have been." I slowed down as she matched my speed. "I…was a Jedi?" I whispered looking at my hands. She shook her head. "You may have been but I'm not certain. Having total memory loss doesn't help matters though. Even if you were you would probably have to start to train your abilities once more." I peeked over at her. "Why am I here? What's going on?" She looked down. "It's all my fault…" She sighed as I stopped her by grabbing her arm. "What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes. She took a couple steps away and began with her back to me. "Not too long ago Revan had taken on Malak at the Star Forge." I nodded listening carefully. "As they fought I had used my battle meditation." She looked back seeing my confusion. "It is a special ability of mine, if I can concentrate I can influence soldiers on the battlefield increasing their effectiveness almost ten fold." I absorbed the information but shook my head taking a step towards her. "So you go inside of peoples minds and they don't even know it?" She turned seeing the concern in my eyes. "Well…it is for the good of winning the battle." She stumbled verbally. "That's like saying killing off half your troops is fine as long as you win the war." I said shaking my head. "Is it not? That is what armies are trained for, to fight for the greater good." She argued. "The armies are trained to fight not die. It's the commander's job to ensure his troops survive." She looked into my eyes as though examining my mind. "That is what my abilities do you see, ensure they are effective on the battlefield and survive." I stayed silent a moment then nodded. "I can see your logic." She smiled. "You seem to be passionate about people." I nodded and opened my mouth but heard the same hissing from before behind us. "It's following us." I whispered freezing over. "We cannot hope to fight it." She whispered back as I nodded slightly. "It's still observing us, sizing us up. We have to keep going while we can." I muttered as she nodded.

We continued to walk down the seemingly endless trail. "I do." I suddenly piped up. She looked over confused. "I care about people." I stared straight ahead as her eyes looked me over. "You seem to be a good man. I can see you being a Jedi." I smiled to myself looking down. "I…thank you." The comment flattered me. The Jedi were the ultimate defenders of peace and justice in the galaxy. To be told I reminded her of one made me feel embarrassed if anything.

"So how was this your fault?" I asked as she shook her head. "I had used my battle meditation to help the Republic fight the Sith but…" She trailed off as I waited for her to continue. "The Sith overwhelmed them with sheer numbers so I had no choice but to…but to…" She trailed off once more. "What happened?" I asked looking over. "I had to use the force and rip one of the Sith cruisers in half myself I had _no _choice!" She said urgently as though trying to convince me but herself more so. "So what happened then?" I asked as she sighed. "The general at the head of the fleet saw it and after the Star Forge was destroyed questioned us about it. I told the general I had done it and…I could tell at that moment something bad was bound to happen." I nodded. "A few days later the order was sent out…Jedi were now seen as a danger to the public so the general appealed to the senate, greatly exaggerating mind you! But he appealed his case and due to his grand tale they had approved…" She finished quietly. I looked over at her concentrating on the story. "Approved what?" I asked as she took a moment then looked up. "To gather all force sensitives and 'lock them away'." I looked at her in confusion once more. "What do you mean? They didn't intend to just lock us away?" I asked as she shook her head. "No, they were going to kill us all. They were going to gather us all up on one planet away from everyone and blow us all into space." She hissed. "What about the Sith? Surely there's still more of them out there, what are they doing about them?" I asked as she shook her head. "They are included in the same category as us." She spat as I thought to myself. "So what are we going to do now?" I asked as she stayed quiet for a long time. Finally she answered. "I…don't know…I have no idea what to do." She sighed looking down. _I get the feeling she wants to always be in control and have a plan. _"Hey, we'll figure something out." I said putting my hand on her shoulder with a smile. She looked over and smiled back. "Thank you." She seemed to really appreciate it.

We continued to walk when she blurted out, "Bastilla." I looked over. "My name is Bastilla Shan." She said looking forward as though flustered. I chuckled. "I'm…I don't know…" I said with a sigh shaking my head. "We'll figure out who you are once we've gathered everyone and figured this out."

We walked into a clearing and stopped, looking around. Something felt…off. "Bastilla!" A man suddenly yelled. We both jumped from surprise but were greeted by a woman who I recognized as a Cathar running towards us. "Juhani!" Bastilla exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "Bastilla! They're going to send an orbital strike! I captured one of the slaves' radios!" The woman hissed. "Wait, who is this man?" she asked seeming cautious. "This is one of us, he was onboard as well." Bastilla explained as Juhani nodded. "I am Juhani." She said as we shook hands. "Hi, I'm…I don't know…but your accent is…hypnotic." I said with a chuckle as she arrowed her eyes. "Why do you mock me?" I shook my head hastily. "No! No! I'm not mocking you! I just…" I tried to word it but we were interrupted by the sound of engines roaring overhead. "We need to leave…quickly." I said looking up with the others at the sky only to be blocked by the tops of the trees. "I agree…I just hope the others find safety." Bastilla said with a sigh. "We'll find them." I said with a reaffirming nod. She looked over. "All of them? You're going to find all of them in a half hour?" I smirked. "Why not? Let's get going."


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping Kashyyyk

We ran through the forest and only saw escape pods. "Where have they all gone?" Bastilla asked rhetorically as I shook my head. "I don't know." I said quietly. I skidded to a halt as the others did the same behind me. "What is it?" Bastilla whispered as I narrowed my eyes trying to see ahead. "There's a force sensitive ahead." I whispered as Bastilla slowly nodded. "Yes I feel them now. But there's also two others there." She commented. "I feel them too." Juhani agreed. We moved closer and saw a man being held to the ground by one man while another cuffed him. "Alright let's move out there's gotta be more around here!" The man who cuffed him ordered as they pulled the force sensitive up. "They're republic soldiers!" I whispered. The man holding the force sensitive let go to reach for his comlink when the force sensitive began running off. "Hey!" The man with the comlink yelled. His partner shot the force sensitive twice in the back killing him. Bastilla gasped as the two men turned aiming in our direction. "Come out now!" I sighed standing up with my hands raised. "The others too!" Bastilla and Juhani got up with their hands raised as well. "Stay put! Corporal, cuff them." The man ordered as the corporal nodded and slowly began walking towards us. They had their weapons aimed at us the whole time. The moment the corporal got within a foot of me I jumped at him grabbing the barrel of his rifle and yanking it from his surprised grip. I threw it back to Bastilla and punched the man twice in the face then I turned him around and grabbed him wrapping my arms around his neck and head. All of which happened in a second. He tried to wiggle free to no avail. The commander glared aiming at me but holding fire because of the hostage. I blinked surprised by my own actions. _I…how did I do that? _"Lay down your weapon!" I yelled. He stood there glaring at me. "Do you really think you can walk away from this? Surrender while you have the chance!" He yelled as I began squeezing the hostage's throat suffocating him. He tried to gasp for breath but received none. The commander cursed and laid down his weapon. "Juhani?" I asked looking back. She was already walking over to the commander. When she got close to pick up the rifle he suddenly pulled out a pistol noone had seen and shot at Juhani she yelled out and dropped to the ground. I growled and held my hand out. He blinked and began coughing trying to swat away something by his throat. I squeezed my grip of his neck through the force harder. His face began turning purple as he fell to his knees grabbing his throat. "I don't think he's a threat any longer." Bastilla said beside me but I ignored her and squeezed harder. She looked over. "I think he's had enough!" She hissed as I looked over. "You're right." I nodded and turned back to him. I squeezed my hand into a fist as his eyes shot open wide. He fell to the ground dead. "What did you-" Bastilla began but was cut off by my hostage's neck snapping. "What are you doing?" She yelled as I ran over to Juhani. She hissed rolling on the ground grabbing her stomach. "Hold still." I urged her grabbing a medpac. Bastilla came running over and kneeled beside her. "STILL!" I yelled as she stopped and looked at me. I stabbed the needle into her gut and injected her. She hissed as I yanked it out and threw it to the side. "Can you stand?" I asked as she nodded and stood up. I looked to the body of the force sensitive and sighed.

"What was that you did?" Bastilla yelled as I looked over at her. "What?" I asked as she shook her head. "You choked that an through the force!" She yelled as I nodded. "Yes I did." She sighed. "You must be careful of the dark side." I waved them on as we kept walking. "Well if what you've told me is true it doesn't really matter right now we just need to survive." She shook here head. "It _always _matters. It's what separates us from the Sith." I looked back. "Well right now we're apparently being thrown in the same boat as the Sith so I'm not sure if it matters." She shook her head in disapproval. "It does it always does." Juhani nodded her head. "Bastilla is right we must be careful or-" I held up my hand. "Wait." I listened closely. "Hear that? There's a landing pad nearby."

We hid in the tree line around the clearing. In the clearing there were ten soldiers who sat around a fire obviously on break and a landing pad with a freighter landed with it's ramp down. "That looks like the Ebon Hawk." Bastilla whispered. I narrowed my eyes concentrating on the minds of the soldiers. _You are going to walk out into the forest. _All of them stood up and began walking out into the forest. "Good job." Bastilla said with a nod. We ran out and boarded onto the ship.

We ran into the cockpit as Bastilla sat in the pilot seat and I sat in the co pilot seat. "Alright this ship can get us off planet and maybe even to Manaan where we can refuel then go to Dantooine." I looked over. "Why Dantooine?" She sighed quietly. "So we can find somewhere to rest and think. After all it's the obvious option so the republic may not look there." I nodded. "It Is a shame that no one else is here though…" She trailed off looking down. "Maybe not." I muttered as she looked over. "What do you mean?" She asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Reach out. Feel every living being. Feel their minds. _I concentrated and suddenly felt all the force sensitives. _Come this way. _I whispered in all their minds. Then before we knew it people crowded inside of the ship. I opened my eyes and looked to Bastilla who looked shocked. "Let's go." I said nodding to her she opened her mouth but unable to speak, dumbfounded. Then he nodded. "Y-Yes let's go." She finally said closing the ramp.

The ship began to lift off the ground and above the trees. The ship shuddered violently as Bastilla growled. "Blast! Sorry!" Then the engines roared to life as we zoomed through the sky and out of the atmosphere. I looked out the viewport and saw there were cruisers orbiting around the area where the pods crashed. "Time's run out." I muttered as they adjusted their courses as though on cue and opened fire on the forest. Everyone was silent. The ship was absolutely filled to capacity, there was barely any room to stand let alone walk. I sat in place watching out the viewport as the ship was illuminated by the red flashes from the guns. "An orbital bombardment…they really want us all dead." Juhani whispered. "It's a good thing we're not down there." I said shaking my head. "Entering hyperspace. Let's get out of here." Bastilla announced as the stars streaked past and we left Kashyyyk. I doubt anyone would ever go back after that.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival at Manaan

The ship was silent except for the humming of the engines. Everyone laid on the floor or anywhere they could fit as they slept after a long day. I sat in my seat staring off into space, literally. I looked into the blue tunnel we seemed to be flying through.

"What you did back there, tapping into that many minds so clearly they could follow you back to the ship…how did you do that?" Bastilla asked in a hushed tone so as to not awaken everyone who was asleep.

"I don't know. Just like everything else it just…happened." I replied with a quiet sigh.

"You still don't know who you are?" She asked looking over. I shook my head.

"I don't have a clue. I can't remember anything before waking up to you. Every time I try to push past this…block in my head it just hurts." Her eyes shot over when I said block.

"Block?" She asked as I nodded.

"That's what it feels like." I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"You should get some rest you look tired." She said as I chuckled.

"No I'm fine. I don't want to have you bored now." I said with a smirk as she chuckled lightly.

"I appreciate it." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked over.

"How about you Bastilla? You don't seem to have a block on your memories." She nodded.

"I don't have a block true. What is it you want to know?" She asked looking over. I turned my seat to face her.

"What about family? Your parents?" She looked down a moment. "My…parents have…passed on." She said quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." I apologized quietly.

"It's alright you didn't know. My father was killed by a krayt dragon while hunting for treasure and my mother…she was sick, I gave her credits for a doctor on Coruscant but…they couldn't help her." I thought for a moment.

"Well what about friends?" She sighed quietly.

"Well Carth Onasi became a higher up in the republic…" She trailed off as I looked into her eyes.

"That's not the full story behind him Bastilla." I said as she looked down.

"You're very perceptive." She said looking up as I nodded.

"You're very good at dodging questions." I said with a smirk as she chuckled.

"Fair enough. Carth…he's one of the people leading this hunt. He never did like the idea of people being able to crush a warship with their mind."

"So your own friend who helped you stop Malak is now hunting you?" I asked furrowing my brow. She nodded sadly.

"Mission Vao had disappeared on Coruscant, she took Zaalbar with her and went off alone." She said with a nod.

"She sounds like a headstrong teenager." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." She laughed thinking back.

"What about the others?"

"Well let's see…Canderous, who was a mandalorian, had wandered off to find mercenary work again. Jolee Bindo who was a Jedi Master had gone to a swamp planet I can't remember the name but I think it started with a D." Bastilla said trying to think as I chuckled.

"So he was a hermit then?" I asked earning a nod from her.

"T3-M4 had gone with Carth and HK-47 disappeared." I nodded taking her story in.

"And you can't remember anything still?" She asked looking over as I winced trying the hardest I possibly could to push past the block in my head. Suddenly I saw a flash of an image, a silver bladed lightsaber with a B carved on the handle. I blinked and panted.

"I saw…a lightsaber. I think it was mine." I said looking up.

"Yours? What makes you say it's yours?" She asked looking over.

"I…could feel it. It had a B on the handle of it." When I mentioned that I noticed her eyes darted down then back up. _She knows something. _

"Well we'll have to keep an eye out for it then." I watched her and slowly nodded. I turned my seat back around and looked out the window. "Bastilla." I heard the familiar purr of Juhani.

"Yes Juhani?" Bastilla asked looking back.

"Do you…have a spare blanket on hand? It is…cold on this ship." She whispered as I smiled to myself holding back a giggle.

"Yes ofcourse check the cargo bay." Juhani nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She walked off. I waited until she was gone until I turned to Bastilla.

"I don't think she likes me very much." I said shaking my head as Bastilla chuckled.

"Don't worry. She'll warm up to you eventually." She said with a smile.

"Hopefully her voice is just so hypnotic though don't you think?" I asked as I typed on the console in front of me.

"I was unaware my voice had that effect." I heard a hiss behind me. I looked back and saw Juhani standing behind me as I turned a light red.

"Oh Juhani! Um hi." I stuttered. She shook her head and left.

"Well that went well." I said with a sigh. Bastilla chuckled.

A nearby console suddenly started blinking as the ship shuddered and fell out of hyperspace. "There it is, Manaan." Bastilla announced as I looked closely. I smiled to myself.

"What is it?" Bastilla asked looking over. I blinked and looked over.

"Oh I just love water. This planet seems very serene." Bastilla smiled and nodded.

We flew down toward the capitol city of Ahto. We flew to the outer edge of the city and landed in a hangar that the port authorities were certain to not pay attention to. The ship jumped lightly as we touched down. I stood up as everyone still slept.

"Well I'll go arrange fuel and some parts." I said stepping over people as Bastilla followed.

"Parts?" She whispered as we walked down the ramp which closed after we stepped off.

"Yeah the hyperdrive's capacitor needs to be adjusted and a few other parts need to be changed." I explained as we walked through the door ahead of us. "How could you tell?" She asked looking over. We walked out into a hallway that stretched to the right, the left lead to a dead end. We turned right and began walking until we saw a door labeled, 'port authority'.

"I could hear it and I could feel it." I said simply. I could feel her looking at me but I waved it off and opened the door. I saw two selkath in there hard at work on their consoles. One turned and clucked at me in their tongue.

"What are you doing in here?" I waved my hand before me.

"You're going to refuel my ship and give me the parts I require to fix it." It stood there blinking a moment then spoke,

"I'm going to refuel your ship and give you the parts you need to repair it." It clucked turning around and typing once more.

"You now have clearance to acquire anything you need free of charge." I nodded and turned as we walked out. We walked towards a nearby stall as I began examining the parts they had.

"Normally I wouldn't condone such actions." Bastilla said shaking her head with a sigh. I looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"Using the force just to get something free but seeing as our…situation is so dire we have to." I nodded.

"That's the only reason I did." I said with a nod. I got the parts and walked back to the ship with Bastilla. The ship was already being refueled as we walked up the ramp.

"I'm gonna go work on the engines." I said and began to walk off. Bastilla headed to the cockpit and sat down with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4:Dak Reynolds

I wiped the sweat off my brow taking a breath and stretching my back. I heard footsteps above me and looked up.

"Bastilla?" I asked as I climbed up through the floor panel which I moved and that I had been working below. I sat on the edge with my feet dangling below.

"I figured you wished to know that I went around and got everyone's names." She said holding a datapad. I nodded whipping my grease covered hands off with my rag.

"And you're reporting this to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes here take a look at the names see if you can recognize any." She said handing me the datapad. I scrolled through the list and eventually shook my head.

"I've got nothing." I sighed as she nodded.

"It was worth a try. The masters seem to be in hiding though which is a relief." She said sitting on the ground with her legs crossed. I sighed shaking my head.

"I just…want to remember _something_ like a name at least." I said rubbing my forehead.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll remember eventually, after all it's only been a day or two since you've woken up just give it some time." I smiled at her.

"Thanks it's just frustrating I guess but enough whining I better keep working on the ship." I said as I hopped down. She came by the edge where I sat and looked from above. I picked up my hydrospanner and began to tighten the bolt on the nearby hatch I just closed.

"What is it you're doing exactly?" Bastilla asked as I finished tightening the bolt.

"Well I just optimized the engines outputs and minimized the energy draw." I looked up and saw her blank expression.

"Engines work better taking less energy." I said with a chuckle. She nodded.

"Don't make fun of me, working on starship engines wasn't exactly in Jedi training." She said with a giggle. I gave a chuckle of my own and looked around. Before I came down here there were wires hanging out and some sparking with panels laying all around. I smirked wiping my hands as I looked up at Bastilla.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." I said with a wink. She gave a small chuckle as a light red crept across her cheeks.

"Something wrong?" I asked as she blinked and shook her head.

"I…should get back to the cockpit so we can leave." I nodded and walked to the hole in the floor.

"Mind giving me a hand?" I asked reaching up a hand. She nodded and grabbed my hand as she yanked me up. I jumped up and stood before her.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk and dusted off my pants. She nodded and turned walking to the cockpit.

I turned around and looked at the engines with a sigh of content. _Running perfect now. _I heard foot steps behind me and turned. A young boy maybe thirteen stood there wearing what I knew were Padawan robes.

"Are you the one who told us to come to this ship?" He asked quietly. I turned to face him nodding and wiping my hands dry with the rag again.

"Thank you, without you we'd be dead. We owe you our lives." He said holding out his hand. I looked at his hand then up at him. I slowly reached out and shook it.

"I…No problem." I said uncertain of just how to react to this. He nodded and ran off. I blinked and looked down. _That was…strange. _I dropped the rag on the floor and walked out into the main room with a holo table in the center of it.

There were so many people packed in here I could barely even get in. I noticed some of them were children, some of them old. Some wore Jedi robes while some look like they were picked up off of the street. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to me.

"You're the one who saved us?" A nearby woman asked as I looked out at all of them. Every one of them was different yet all brought together by this.

"Um…Well…I brought you all to the ship…" I slowly said looking around. Suddenly the all began to thank me and shaking my hands. So many people thanking me and talking at once. I looked around blinking, trying to understand what was happening.

"I…If not for Bastilla and Juhani I wouldn't have gotten her either though." I tried to explain over the commotion.

I had to squeeze through so many people and shake so many hands before I finally reached the cockpit. Bastilla giggled looking back.

"Done with your adoring people?" I sighed shaking my head.

"That's not funny. Let's get out of here before the republic knows we're here. Or the Sith, I'm having a hard time figuring out which is worse." I said taking a seat in the copilot's chair with a sigh.

"It is…unfortunate." Bastilla said as we began to slowly back out of the hangar. "Well it doesn't matter now at least." I said typing on the console as the ship turned around and the engines flared to life. We blasted out of the hangar and began climbing up into the sky.

"The Hawk was never this fast before." Bastilla said shaking her head as I smiled.

"She's all fixed up and ready to go." Suddenly a console to my right began beeping madly and blinking red. I looked over frowning.

"Looks like the republic found us! Reading four fighters coming up on us!" I growled as they moved on all sides of us. A few people began to gather around us looking alarmed.

"Oh shit…Hammerhead class warship blocking our path!" I yelled. Once we cleared the clouds we saw it flying in front of us with it's guns aimed right at us.

"They're attempting to open a channel." I said as I typed on the console.

"Patching them through." I announced.

"_Ebon Hawk this is the Harbinger, you are ordered to shut down your engines and stand down. Noone will be harmed. You have ten seconds to comply before we open fire." _The captain on the other end's voice played through the cockpit.

"No way in hell." I growled and turned to Bastilla. She nodded as I got up.

"Get in the turret and shoot the tractor beam on the Harbinger then take care of those fighters." I nodded and ran to the turret pushing past everyone.

I took the ladder up and sat down in the seat grabbing hold of the two handles which had triggers which undoubtedly fired the guns. I grabbed hold of them and turned to face the Harbinger. I narrowed my eyes and spotted the source of the beam of light which held us in place. I held down the triggers as the guns unleashed a stream of fire. The ship's shields flared for the first five shots then died. Two shots later the tractor beam exploded as the Ebon Hawk suddenly zoomed up and over the fighters. I turned as I opened fire on the fighters following us. The Harbinger turned as it's guns locked onto us. It's engines flared to life as it began to fly after us. The fighters opened fire but I shot one in the left wing causing it to spin to it's left straight into another. _Two down. _I locked on the other two which were spraying shots at us. The Hawk turned sharply to the left dodging the shots as I struggled to lock on again. I opened fire once more and hit the canopy of the nearest fighter. I saw the oxygen get sucked out as the fighter spun and drifted out of sight. The last one zoomed past in front of us. By the time I swirled around it fell back behind us again opening fire. I growled as the shields failed and the ship shook violently.

"We're hit! Sealing off starboard dormitory!" I heard Bastilla yell from the cockpit. I growled turning to face the fighter.

"Nobody shoots my ship!" I screamed spraying it full of holes. It exploded violently as the pilot's body drifted off. I smiled in satisfaction which faded quickly as I saw the Harbinger fly through the wreckage straight towards us. "Bastilla…we need to leave…NOW!" I screamed as they were so close I could hear their weapons warming up. I was thrown back as we jumped to light speed.

I dropped down with a sigh of relief. I looked across the main room as everyone thanked me once more. I sighed quietly. _I really don't like all this attention. _I pushed my way through to the cockpit where Bastilla awaited. I looked back to the hallway where everyone stood. I sealed the door shut behind me and sat in the copilot seat with a loud sigh.

"That was close." I said shaking my head.

"I agree. Too close. How did the republic even know about us being there?" Bastilla asked turning to me. I opened my mouth to answer when another vision flashed before my eyes.

I saw the words 'Dak Reynolds'. It went away as I coughed realizing that I wasn't breathing before.

"Are you alright?" Bastilla asked looking over at me.

"I…I think I know my name." I said looking up at her. She looked puzzled.

"How?" I shrugged.

"I had a…vision like with the lightsaber…my name it's Dak Reynolds." I said with a smile. It just felt right.

"Well Dak at least now I know what to call you." She said with a smile. I looked down at my hands as I could remember something else.

"Also…the reason I know so much about ships…I was a smuggler. But…There's still more, that damn block!" I growled.

"Well at least you remember your name and what you once were. That's certainly something." She said with a smile. I looked up at her and calmed down immediately. I nodded taking a breath.

"You're right. I've gotta take what I can get. And…thanks." She looked at me curiously.

"For what?"

"Well…When I look at you I just become…calm." I said with a chuckle. She looked down blinking.

"Well I…no problem…You should…get some rest." She stuttered as I nodded getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I am a little tired. Wake me when we land?" I asked as she nodded.

"Thanks." I said opening the door and going to the engine room where I laid on the floor. This is the only place where I felt at peace. I closed my eyes to the humming of the engines as it all began to fade away.


	5. Chapter 5: Landing on Dantooine

I jumped awake as the ship shook violently. I jumped up and ran to the cockpit.

"What's wrong?" I yelled looking over Bastilla's shoulder.

"We entered the atmosphere…we should probably find someone who can fly I really wasn't trained for this." She hissed as the ship continued to shake. I sighed quietly.

"Here get up." I said grabbing her shoulder. She arose out of the chair as I pushed her to the co pilot chair. The moment she let go of the controls the ship immediately dropped sharply. I plopped down in my seat and grabbed hold of the handles tightly as I pulled up gritting my teeth.

"We're coming in too sharply!" Bastilla warned as I pulled even harder. The ship suddenly broke free of the clouds and flew steadily. I let out a loud sigh of relief as Bastilla looked over with a smile.

"Looks like you were a smuggler after all." I chuckled and nodded.

"Bastilla maybe I should pilot the ship from now on." She chuckled.

"Yes that seems a lot more ideal than me flying." I tapped a few buttons on the console above the controls and looked at the readings.

"Where exactly am I landing?" I asked looking over at Bastilla. She shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"The ruins of the enclave should be at least a little cleaned up by now try there." I nodded as I steered the ship left and flew off.

The ship slowly touched down and jumped slightly. The sound of metal groaning was heard beneath us as the ship landed on parts of the wall which had been blown apart.

"Well I must say Mr. Reynolds that was a fine landing." Bastilla said nodding at me.

"Well Ms. Shan you're far to kind. Now if you don't mind we better heard these people off the ship." She looked at me curiously as I nodded.

"Just trust me." She slowly nodded and got up.

All the force sensitives stood within the old courtyard where a dead tree stood sulking. I slowly climbed up on the platform it was on and looked down at the others. Bastilla stood beside me as I took a breath. Everyone's attention fell on me as the cluttered together.

"My fellow force users, and those of you who have yet to train your abilities. We stand here in the heart of where many of you were trained and others would've been trained. It is now in ruins because of the Sith Darth Malak. He paid for his crimes in full at the price of the hero Revan who more than redeemed his past dark deeds." Their eyes stared up at me as my heart sped.

"And now here we stand, driven out of our homes, our lives because the republic sees us as threats rather than what we really are…people. Each and every one of you are people and you deserve the rights that everyone else gets! But instead because we are different, because we are special we are hunted and killed! No longer will this be the case! We _will _fight back, we _will _beat them and we _will _show them that we deserve to be treated as people damn it!" I yelled as a few began to nod. Bastilla who stood up front began to have a look of concern crawling across her face.

"They will find out what it's like to be hunted! To be killed by the very people we were all meant to protect! And we did protect them! Many of us died so that they could live their comfortable lives and they will not have died in vein! We will beat the republic back and we will _show _them how dangerous we can really be! If we don't we'll never be able to stop running, never be able to stop hiding. I don't expect all of you to come with me and I can't blame you. At the moment the odds are not favorable, but I _will _raise an army and storm the republic's front door and show them WE ARE Jedi!" They screamed and cheered as I threw my fist in the air.

After everyone quieted down we began to clean up the rubble in the academy and even got the power running once more.

"Dak." I heard Bastilla behind me as I lifted a giant chunk of metal out of a nearby doorway. I grunted throwing it aside.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked turning and wiping off my brow.

"For one why aren't you simply using the force to move this?" She as I looked down a moment.

"Well…I can't exactly remember…how." I said quietly as Bastilla raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asked as though I was lying.

"Sadly so." I said nodding.

"Well I'll train you later but there's something I must speak with you about." She looked around and saw others cleaning around me.

"Can we go outside so we may talk in private?" I slowly nodded and followed her out.

She walked along the plains and suddenly stopped turning to face me.

"Are you certain about this?" She asked as I came to a stop and looked at her confused.

"About what?" I asked as she sighed quietly.

"This course of action you're taking…it'll lead to war you know." I nodded.

"Yeah I know. That's the only way we can end this though." I said shaking my head and walking along the plains as Bastilla followed.

"Do you truly believe that?" She asked looking over. I stopped and turned to face her.

"If I knew there was any other way I'd do it." I said staring into her eyes. Her eyes searched mine as though she was looking for weakness. Without her noticing she had apparently stepped forward, her face a few inches from mine as she continued to stare into my eyes. I felt something in my chest, pain? No something else…I slowly reached out and placed my hands on her hips. Her body seemed to shift under my touch as her eyes closed and her breathing increased. Her hands slowly came up to my shoulders as I leaned forward closing my eyes. I could feel her warm breath over my lips causing shivers to run down my spine. My hands slid onto her back as I pulled her closer. Her hands met up at the back of my neck as she pulled me toward her lightly. I felt her soft lips on mine as we embraced and our lips locked. I bit her lip lightly as I felt her shudder lightly. My tongue slowly slid into her mouth and rubbed against her as she breathed in sharply. The she broke off and stepped back shaking her head.

"No I…shouldn't…I…can't" She said shaking her head as I stepped closer.

"Bastilla I don't have to reach into your mind to know that you want this. Hell I want this too." She shook her head.

"No…it's not the Jedi way it's against the code!" I sighed quietly.

"Bastilla the Jedi are gone. The masters are in hiding while we're here to face this threat. Who's going to say we can't?" She looked down at the ground.

"I…want to but…no I shouldn't. I can't. Dak it's against the code, emotional attachments are…dangerous." She sighed as I growled silently.

"Bastilla…you don't have to cut all your ties because a code that doesn't exist anymore says so." I tried to reason as she shook her head.

"It's not that simple Dak."

"We can make a new Jedi order! A new republic and make a new code! One that doesn't prevent attachments but still saves us from becoming the Sith!" I urged with a smile. She looked up into my eyes and I could see sadness in them.

"Dak it's…it's just not as simple as that we can't be together…" She said sadly and walked off. I turned.

"Bastilla! Wait!" She stopped and looked back.

"I…When I woke up you were the first thing I saw. You are the first memory I have the first true thing in my life! Please don't walk away Bastilla I…I love you." I pleaded and practicly choked on the final three words.

"How do you know that? We've only known eachother for a few days." She said shaking her head.

"I just…know it's like how I knew to fix a ship or I knew how to tell everyone to the ship on Kashyyyk. I just _know_. Something in the back of my mind keeps nagging at me and telling me that I've known you for much longer before this damn block! I know I love you Bastilla." She looked down at the ground.

"I know you think you love me Dak but…it's just not that simple. Please don't force the matter…for your sake." She then ran off leaving me standing alone on the plains with night slowly creeping across the sky. I looked down at the ground and shake my head. I tried to think back but encounted that damn block. I began trying to push past it. Pain shot through my brain but I winced and continued pushing. I fell to my knees pushing as hard as I could and was rewarded with a vision of me walking through the halls of the enclave in Padawan robes while it was still intact. I smelled the clean air and got to the end of the hall.

"Dak!" A feminine voice echoed. I turned then the vision faded away.

"FUCK!" I screamed grabbing my head as blood flowed down from my nose and my veins throbbed. I winced trying to go farther but couldn't push any farther. I winced as I fell to the ground completely devoid of any energy. _I can't even remember who I was…I was such an idiot to think she'd return my feelings. There has to be some way though! I know I love her I know it. What's the point if she won't even think about it though? I'll talk to her about it later. I will remember somehow!_ I stood up and walked back to the enclave.

I went inside and saw that the hall to the dormitories was cleared.

"All done." The man near me reported with a smile. I nodded.

"Good assign everyone a room then two to a room. I'll be on the ship." He nodded and ran off. I sighed and walked to the engine room. I laid down closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebuilding the Enclave

I was in darkness but heard the loud echoes of voices. There were far too many or me to even hope to keep track of. Suddenly my eyes shot open as I sat up. I looked around blinking then rubbed my head. _What's going on out there? _

I slowly walked down the loading ramp and heard the voices were coming from the courtyard. As I got closer I could begin to make out some of the voices. I walked into the courtyard and saw…Everyone was talking and laughing. I looked in a amazement as I saw people full of joy for the first time that I could remember…which isn't that long. The man nearest to me looked over and saw me standing there.

"Sir you're awake!" He exclaimed which caught everyone else's attention. _Sir? _They all greeted me with 'sir' at the beginning or end of their sentences. "Hold on hold on!" I ordered holding my hands up. The greetings stopped as everyone was silent.

"Why're you all calling me sir?" I asked looking around.

"Well…you're the leader of our new army." The man who first greeted me replied.

"Leader?" I asked, my eyebrow perking up.

"Yes sir, you're our leader." He said with a nod. I chuckled lightly to myself.

"Well…I see." I said shaking my head and looking down.

"They insisted on you being their leader." I heard the familiar accent causing me to look up. Bastilla walked out of the crowd and looked at me.

"I can live with that." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Well with an attitude like that you won't make a very good general." I said with a chuckle. Her eyes shot up and locked with mine.

"Wh…What did you say?" She stuttered as I reached out my hand.

"How about it? Want to be the general of this new army?" She looked at me a moment then slowly shook my hand.

"I…I accept." I smiled.

"Alright, that battle meditation should come in handy when we fight." I said with a nod as she moved to stand beside me.

"So what exactly are we going to do in order to prepare for this inevitable battle?" She asked looking over. I thought a moment and stroked my chin.

"Well first off we need to train our current troops. It doesn't help if they don't know how to utilize their gifts or let alone a sword." She looked down a moment then back up.

"By gifts do you mean the force?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Ofcourse we wield the power of gods! But we used it to protect the republic from the Sith and look where that's gotten us." I said holding a hand out to the still ruined academy.

"Just…be weary. That kind of talk sounds…dangerous if not Sith like." I shook my head.

"The Sith were too weak to stand up for what is right ad succumbed to darkness because they thought it would make them strong. I know better than that." I said with a smile.

"Now our first order of business is to finish the repairs of the academy! After that you'll all begin your training!" I announced to everyone as they nodded and went about their business. I smiled crossing my arms and looking at them all. _I have given them purpose and I've given them a second chance at life. Now we'll put that life to good use._

"Just be careful the plunge into darkness can be silent yet swift." Bastilla lectured as I sighed silently.

"Bastilla, what happened to the cave the Jedi got their saber crystals from?" I asked looking down at her. She looked at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know of those caves Dak?" She asked as though suspicious.

"Another thing I just know." I said with a shrug. She was silent a moment before answering.

"They had caved in during the attack by Malak why?" I thought to myself then replied.

"Come with me, I want to clear the cave out and recover those crystals for our troops." I said nodding to myself and began walking toward the exit out of the academy. Bastilla hesitated a moment then slowly followed.

After walking through the plains for a half hour we finally had reached the crystal cave. I stood before the caved in entrance with a smile.

"There it is. Let's get to work shall we?" I asked looking back at Bastilla.

"Well how exactly do you plan on moving all this rock?" She questioned as I answered with a shrug.

"Well think of this as that training you promised." She sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose with a chuckle.

"Alright I give in. First hold you hand out like such." She explained as I mirrored her movements.

"You grasped this faster than I thought." She said with a nod. I smirked and held out my hand to the biggest chunk of rock in the cave entrance. I winced as I concentrated and slowly it began to slide out. I pulled it out then sat it down on the side. I released my hold on it and gasped for breath.

"There we go." I said with a smirk.

"Your powers are…extraordinary." Bastilla marveled. I chuckled.

"Oh come now they're not that good." She shook her head.

"No that was your first try on a rock of that size and you nailed it. That's no small feat." I smiled.

"Well now you're just making me blush hun." A hint of red crawled across her cheeks.

"H-Hun? I am not your-" I laughed and held up a hand.

"It's alright dear calm down." Her face boiled with anger.

"I-I am not your dear!" I kept laughing as she growled.

"You just insist on teasing me don't you?" I shrugged finally stopping my laughing streak.

"Well it is pretty adorable how you always jump at my names I give you." I said with a wink as I turned to the cave and kept moving the rocks.

"You infuriating…kath hound!" She yelled stomping her foot as I dropped a rock and laughed.

"Hahaha! Kath hound? Sorry dear but you're going to have to try harder than that." She hissed with rage as I went back to moving rocks again. I lifted another giant rock and was half way to the pile I was making on the side when Bastilla finally spoke up.

"Well you're a terrible kisser!" I dropped the rock and turned to her.

"Now that one was just below the belt princess!" I said with a mock hurt look on my face and placed a hand over my chest. Her eyes narrowed.

"You infuriate me!" She yelled with her fists balled.

"And you just love it." I said with a smirk. She was about to retort when I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't fight back but simply took at as her fists uncurled. We broke apart as I smiled and went back to the rocks. She didn't say a word for the rest of the time we were there.


	7. Chapter 7: Crystal Cave

When the sun rose over the plains it shined into the now cleared entrance to the crystal cave. I laid on the ground panting from working throughout the night and most of the day yesterday. I slowly sat up with a groan as I began to recover bit by bit.

"You are awake? How are you feeling?" I turned and saw Bastilla standing above me.

"Like shit if that helps. How about you? Do anything productive?" I asked with a grunt as I stood up.

"Well I have begun the efforts to extract the crystals from the cave. The academy is almost cleaned up there's just a few chambers which still need to be cleaned one of which being the council's chamber." She replied with a light sigh at the end.

"You have some good memories there?" I asked as I began walking into the cave.

There was a heavy and musky smell hanging in the air as we walked further into the cave.

"I do have memories there. And you? Remember anything?" She asked as I looked down.

"No." I lied. She nodded.

"Well you'll remember eventually. Now up ahead should be the crystals." She said pointing as I nodded.

We got into the end of the cave where crystals were covering the area. I narrowed my eyes as I…felt something. A pulsating that drew me. I looked around and slowly began to follow it.

"Dak?" Bastilla asked but her voice was drowned out from the pulsing. I followed it until I saw a grouping of silver crystals. I blinked and saw that a part of it was missing…just enough for a lightsaber to activate.

"Dak? Is this where you got your crystal from?" Bastilla asked. I thought back and winced as memories flooded before my eyes.

I stood in front of a grouping of crystals they seemed to be calling to me.

"Dak hurry up we need to get back!" The feminine voice whispered from behind me.

"Alright I've found it just hang on a sec."

I coughed and blinked as I saw I Bastilla looking over at me. I shook my head trying to clear up my vision.

"What happened?" She asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I…remember being here when I found my crystal here. There was a woman with me but I couldn't see her face." I sighed shaking my head. She watched me carefully then looked to the others who were gathering crystals.

"Alright that should be enough take them to the enclave." She ordered as they nodded and hustled out.

"Dak listen to me if you remember…you may not like what you find." I looked up at her narrowing my eyes with suspicion brewing in my mind.

"What are you talking about?" She sighed looking down and avoiding my eyes.

"Bastilla if you have something to say just say it already." She shook her head slowly.

"No it's just…don't try too hard you may not like what you find is all." _She knows something what is it! _I sighed silently.

"I have to remember but…I'll be careful." I said with a nod.

"Very well. Now let's finish cleaning up the enclave." She said with a smile. I nodded and followed her back to the enclave.

Carth Onasi stood on the bridge of the Sojourn which was his ship. It was a hammerhead class fixed with the usual armaments except for an added one which was a prototype missile design. The explosion was said to be able to destroy a moon. He sighed to himself as the four soldiers who were on Kashyyyk stood before him.

"So what you're telling me is that you were pulled into the forest by some force you couldn't identify for a reason you don't know?" The men slowly nodded in shame.

"They obviously went into your minds and tricked you." Carth said with a sigh. He turned to the captain of the Harbinger.

"And you followed them from Kashyyyk after you _bombarded _the planet!" Carth yelled outraged.

"Yes sir I deemed the course of action necessary after they escaped to the planet and our troops were no longer reporting in." The captain reported as he stood at attention along with the ground troops from Kashyyyk.

"God damn it do you realize how much hell you razed with the wookies after setting one of their villages in flames! Now we have to come up with a cover story and try and keep them quiet! On top of that you lost _all _of them! This entire mission has gone up in flames!" Carth screamed as the men continued standing at attention. Carth sighed shaking his head.

"Sir…they also stole the Ebon Hawk…" One of the men added weakly.

"The Ebon Hawk? What the hell was the Hawk doing there?" Carth yelled as the men winced.

"Well we figured we could speed up the process by loading them onto it since it's one of the fastest ships in the galaxy but…" Carth shook his head.

"But you lost it right?" They weakly nodded.

"I need to talk with the senate so we can take more drastic measures. This is gonna turn into a bloodbath now!" Carth yelled and waved everyone off. The saluted and walked off the bridge. The only one left there was Carth who typed onto his communications console.  
>"This is Admiral Carth Onasi of the flagship the Sojourn, requesting permission to meet with the senate." There was silence on the other end of the line for a good couple of minutes before he got a reply.<p>

"_Rodger Admiral Onasi, your request has been accepted you will meet with the council as soon as possible. Reroute your ship to Coruscant." _Carth nodded but realized it was a voice only com.

"Rodger that now rerouting thank you for your time." There was no reply as the line was cut. Carth sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. _I don't know how I'm going to be able to protect them after this. The senate's going to want blood now. Damn it. _Carth sighed again sitting down and getting everyone back on the bridge so they could perform their duties.

"Change course for Coruscant."

A smile crossed my lips as I stood on the edge of the council's chamber, where the masters used to stand. The first person to set foot in here since Malak blew the place to kingdom come.

"Well it certainly is nostalgic to be here once again." Bastilla said beside me. I looked over with a smile.

"Well this is where we will lead our army." Her eyebrow perked up.

"Our?" I chuckled and gave a nod.

"Yes we co own this army of ours." She sighed shaking her head.

"You certainly know what to give a girl." I gave a shrug.

"I manage." There was a thump drawing our attention to the center of the room. There was a holotable sitting in the middle of the room, which looked just like the one on the ship.

"What's this?" Bastilla asked looking at me with confusion across her face.

"I had some troops call up their friends and they dropped this off from off world." I said with a smile. Bastilla looked at me a moment then nodded.

"Well now we need to fix the power in here." She said with a chuckle as I slapped my forehead with a sigh.

"Damn it if it's not one thing it's another." I looked to the men who carried the holotable in.

"I want you to inform everyone that I want the power in this place restored." I ordered as they nodded and ran off.

"Enjoying your power?" Bastilla asked teasingly as I chuckled.

"If I say yes would that make me a bad person?" Her smile lessened.

"Dak remember what I said about the dark-" I sighed holding up a hand.

"I know I know but like I said dear I'm not as weak willed as them." Her face glowed when I said dear.

"You insist on-" I pecked her cheek and nodded with a chuckle.

"I do." She sighed shaking her head.

"Dak I told I…I can't do this it's against the code." I groaned quietly.

"Bastilla we can make our own code now! We can make a new Jedi order!" I exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. She looked into my eyes then looked down at the ground.

"It's just not that simple Dak." I sighed and let her go as I turned.

"Whether you admit it or not I don't need to reach into your mind to see you have feelings for me." I said looking back at her before I walked off to check on the repair efforts.


	8. Chapter 8: HK47

"The repairs will take some time but for the most part we have the power up and running so tonight we'll have lights and running water." The young man reported unable to conceal a smile of excitement.

"How long's it been since you've been able to have a warm shower?" I asked him as he thought for a moment.

"Well…a while sir." I clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Then you'll be first in line for a nice warm shower." His eyes lit up as he nodded happily and ran off. I looked around the now bright courtyard. The walls were cleaned and the grass was cut. We had cut down the dead tree and were able to salvage a seed from it from when it was still alive. We planted the seed which was already barely breaking through the ground. I took a deep breath of the clean air and the now happier atmosphere.

"Sir we may have a situation in the subbasement." A man ran up and reported.

"Situation?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Yes it's…you may just wish to come and see." I slowly nodded and followed him through the enclave and down into the subbasement.

The air was musky and heavy down here. It was dirty and dark as the repair/clean up efforts were still under way. I followed the man through the whole basement before we came up to a crowd which gathered around a doorway. The man tried to push through but couldn't manage.

"Everyone stand back!" I ordered as they all suddenly scooted aside and stood straight. I walked into the room and saw it was the archives of the enclave but that wasn't what the disturbance was. There was a red droid HK model from looking at it. It looked as though it had been in many battles…which it won. The droid had it's rifle aimed at the head of a nearby young woman who was frozen in place.

"Who're you?" I asked stepping inside. The droid's head swiveled to see me.

"Proud Introduction: I am HK-47 and just who are you meatbag?" I looked at him confused.

"M…Meatbag?" He gave a nod which was rather surprising for a droid.

"Explanation: You are full of squishy parts and filled with water hence, you are a meatbag." I blinked at his surprisingly truthful explanation.

"Well that…actually makes sense. I'm Dak Reynolds the leader of these people or 'meatbags'." I put up air quotes as he cocked his head slightly.

"Surprised admiration: You understand my reasoning?" I nodded.

"Admiring statement: Well you are a curious one. As I have said I am HL-47 assassin droid." _Assassin? That explains the scared plating._

"And just why are you pointing your gun at one of my soldiers HK?" I asked looking over at the young woman who looked scared as ever.

"Explanation: I have been sent on a mission by my master and she stood in the way of my objective. Annoyed question: What is it with you meatbags and your constant questioning? I wasn't even tortured!" This droid was…very strange.

"I'll forget that last part but what is your mission exactly?" He stood in the same combat stance with the rifle aimed at the woman but his head looking at me.

"Response: My mission objective is none of your concern meatbag only the fact that this woman stood in my way and I intend to kill her." She closed her eyes tight and bit her lip.

"Alright what about your master who is he?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Proud response: My master is Darth Revan." I arched an eyebrow curiously.

"You do know that Revan's dead right?" He was silent for a long time before he spoke up again.

"Sarcastic response: Oh yes ofcourse he is and you're Darth Malak! And I'm a jawa! You are a stupid meatbag." I surprised the urge to rip him in half as I thought a moment on how to reply.

"He died on the star forge, Bastilla herself told me."

"Exasperated reply: Ugh another annoying meatbag. Suspicious question: She's not…here is she?" I nodded as he sighed. Then sure enough Bastilla walked in.

"HK-47?" Bastilla gasped from surprise as HK seemed to be giving the droid equivalent of rolling his eyes.

"Sarcastic greeting: Ah yes welcome meatbag I am so overjoyed you are here!" Bastilla scoffed.

"Still charming as ever I see. What are you doing here?"

"Delighted dismissal: None of your business meatbag." I surprised a chuckle from Bastilla's shocked face.

"HK so help me if you continue to insult me I'll scrap you!" She hissed.

"Mocking admiration: Why it seems the meatbag has grown a vertebrae after all!"

"Spine actually." I added with a small cough. Everyone looked over at me.

"It's 'grown a spine' technically." Bastilla growled toward me.

"You are not helping!" She hissed.

"Exhausted surrender: Very well! Master ordered that if he was not going to make it back from the star forge that I was to gather up all information on the Jedi and archive it, ensuring it's safety." Bastilla blinked as though surprised.

"Revan ordered you to do this?" She questioned as HK nodded.

"Reply: He did indeed. Sadly he cared greatly for you Jedi meatbags." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah that's fine and everything but stop aiming at my soldier before I break you in half droid." I ordered as he looked over at me.

"Admiring observation: Well you seem to have a…what was it? Spine? I like you." I scrunched my brow trying to think of how to reply.

"Um, thank you? But honestly you're going to have to point that weapon away from my soldier." He hesitated but eventually did so. Bastilla looked over at me surprised.

"You're skilled at killing aren't you?" I asked him ignoring Bastilla's look.

"Proud statement: Oh why I certainly am I am HK-" I held up my hand.

"Yeah I got it listen I'm building an army to fight the republic. Would you join us?" He lowered his weapon at last as I waved the woman out of the room. She didn't hold any objections.

"Musing query: And if I say no meatbag?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Then you'll be ripped apart by every force sensitive man and woman that's currently standing in and near this room." The droid looked around then back at me.

"Admiring reply: I like you indeed! I will gladly join you master which should prove far more eventful then traveling with a Jedi." He scoffed at the end.

"I am a Jedi though." I clarified.

"Amused reply: If that is what you believe master." I narrowed my eyes feeling angered by his reply.

"I _am _a Jedi!" I suspected that if he could laugh he most certainly would.

"Response: Very well master if that is what you believe I will not question you. Now who shall we kill?" I chuckled.

"No one yet. For now what information have you gathered from the archives?"

"Response: Far too much to explain verbally, if not all of it. If I was given a datapad perhaps, I may be able to upload the data I contain." I nodded and waved to one of the men behind me. He brought over a datapad which I handed to HK.

"So tell me why are you still here if you got all of the data?" He remained silent for a moment.

"Embarrassed reply: The ceiling collapsed and I was…trapped inside here…I remained here until you had found me master." Before I could question him further he attached himself to the datapad as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Well that's all we're getting out of him for now then. Alright everyone continue as planned and if HK over there gives you any problems just let me know." Everyone nodded and scrambled about continuing their jobs. I looked to Bastilla.

"Happy to find your best friend?" I asked with a chuckle as she sighed.

"Don't even tease me Dak."

"Oh come now Hun you know you love it." I said with a wink as her face glowed red.

"I-I do not! And stop calling me that infuriating name!" I laughed and walked off leaving her behind as she fumed with rage.


	9. Chapter 9: Sith

I stretched and yawned after a long day of repairing computers and cleaning the subbasement. It was all about to pay off though.

"Alright everyone! When I flip this switch we will have power and running hot water!" I announced to the troops who were gathered. The cheered and whistled in excitement. I went up to the computer console and pressed a button. A whirring filled my ears as the enclave was filled with power once more.

"Now all of you get some rest tomorrow we start training!" I ordered and dismissed them. They filed out leaving me alone in the room. I leaned against a nearby wall and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Problems 'leader'?" I heard a purring voice call from the door. I stood straight up as my eyes snapped over to the source of the voice.

"Juhani? What're you doing here?" I asked as her eyes studied me closely.

"I have come to see how our 'great leader' is doing." I could hear the hissing in her words.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked utterly lost. She narrowed her eyes and remained silent for some time. I stood in place maintaining eye contact with her and crossed my arms.

"No…you have not." I slowly nodded.

"Then why do you act as though I've done something to offend?" I asked her curiously. She looked down and shook her head.

"I am…not very trusting…I…apologize." I smiled warmly.

"Don't worry I understand hell I don't even remember anything from my past and I don't know any of these people but we've got to find a way to trust eachother if we're going to make it through this." I said with a nod just to drive the point home.

"I…understand. Then I will begin with you." She held out a hand. I looked down at the hand then her confused for a moment then understood. I reached out and shook it firmly.

"I am Juhani." She greeted as I chuckled.

"And I'm Dak Reynolds." She raised an eyebrow.

"So you do remember some things?" I shrugged.

"Only a couple of things. But nothing important, other than the name that is. I do remember my lightsaber though." Her ears perked up when I mentioned my lightsaber.

"Do you know where it is?" I slowly and grimly shook my head.

"No but if I did I'd be there right now getting it back." She chuckled lightly at that.

"I think I would do the same as well if I found where mine was." She then looked down sadly.

"Don't worry I had Bastilla and some troops out at the crystal cave gathering all the crystals they could." Her eyes snapped up.

"The cave? That cave is tainted by the dark side though." I shook my head.

"If it was I couldn't feel it. Don't worry everything'll be fine just you watch." I said with a smile and walked out of the room toward the main floor of the enclave.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air that flowed through the courtyard and began walking towards the council's chamber when I heard a gruff man's voice inside. I stepped quietly and listened closely.

"There's just no other way for it to happen Bastilla. I've done all I can but there's just no way good way it can go." The man said.

"Very well I…understand. Thank you." There was silence for a while which I took as my opportunity to step inside.

"Bastilla." I greeted as she turned in surprise. She was in the room alone. She was standing in front of the holotable however which raised some curiousity which I managed to push down.

"Dak! I didn't expect you to be up here. What about the repairs?" I barely surprised a look of suspicion.

"The repairs are…finished." I said slowly pointing behind me with my thumb. She gave a stiff nod.

"That is good what is our plan now?" I thought a moment then shrugged.

"I suppose what's left of the day is free time. Tomorrow we'll begin training everyone." She nodded once again.

"Very well. I must say I am impressed." She said as I looked at her confused.

"At your lack of flirting." She explained. I shrugged in reply.

"Well you don't seem to enjoy it so I figure I'd lay off." I explained with another shrug.

"Now I will ask you what is wrong." She said locking eyes with me.

"Huh?" I asked cocking my head in confusion.

"Well you're always asking everyone else what's bothering them so I figure it's time you have someone ask _you _what's wrong." I looked into her eyes for a moment then laughed.

"Fair enough. I guess what's getting to me is the fact that we've been on this planet for so long and not seen a thing." She looked at me questioningly which I answered without her verbally asking.

"I mean we haven't seen or heard a ship come by at all nothing. I mean there has to usually be at least one or two that usually come by but now there's nothing. Something's wrong. I've also got this feeling that something very unpleasent's going to happen in the very near future." Almost as if on cue an alarm began beeping on the holotable. Both of us snapped our attention on it as I ran over to it.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking over the hologram of Dantooine it was projecting.

"There's a ship that's coming out of hyperspace…now orbiting overhead…it's…a Sith warship…" My eyes shot open as my heart skipped a beat.

"Wh…What do we do? We're not ready for a Sith attack!" I growled and slammed my fist on the holotable.

"They're trying to send a message." She typed on the holoboard as the hologram of Dantooine was sucked into the holotable.

"_This is Admiral Kadon of the warship-"_ The message was interrupted by an explosion from in the bridge.

"_Damn it get that fire out! If anyone is down there please we require shelter and repairs!" _I stared at the holotable rubbing my chin in deep thought. Bastilla looked at me with uneasiness apparent in her face.

"You're not actually considering this are you?" She asked with a frown.

"…We do need allies…" I muttered still weighing all of my options carefully.

"They are _Sith_! They cannot be trusted! Once you turn to the dark side you do not come back!" She argued as I shot a look over to her.

"I recall Revan returning to the light. And you as well." She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out as she stared at me blankely.

"I…how did you know that." She did not ask but demanded.

"I found your report to the council down in the archives what happened in the star forge. HK was pleasant enough to fill me in on the parts you conveniently left out." I said shaking my head as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wh…What do you mean conveniently left out?" She hissed as I looked at the holotable again.

"The part where you and Revan openly admitted your llove to eachother now excuse me I have some potential allies to meet with." I said and turned away from her typing on the Holoboard on my side of the holotable.

"Admiral Kadon this is Dak Reynolds the man in charge of the enclave here." I leaned against the edge of the holotable awaiting a reply as Bastilla stood on the side silently looking at the ground.

"_Thank god! Mr. Reynolds we are in orbit currently and have lost almost all power. I request permission to start transporting my crew planetside." _I nodded.

"Request granted send your shuttles to these coordinates where I will await your men and take them to the enclave. And please call me Dak." I heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"_You have saved many lives today Dak thank you. The first shuttles are on their way now. I look forward to shaking your hand." _The com clicked off as I stood straight.

"Bastilla, gather a group and tell them to meet me in the field outside." She nodded and wordlessly went off to get the men together. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. _Leading a revolt is hard work. But look at what we've done here. _I looked around the room as a smile crept up at the corner of my lips.

"This is why we must fight." I said to myself and walked off toward the field outside.

We all met up in the field. There were five of us in total including me.

"If only we had some damn weapons." I growled shaking my head as one of the nearby men chuckled. We departed to the coordinates I had sent the admiral and arrived just as the first two shuttles had. They landed down thruster to thruster as we stood in place waiting. The doors on the shuttles open as the men began to file out of the shuttles. The men who walked out were officers who were no doubt sent down since they were the most important. Their uniforms were ripped and their faces covered with grease and ash no doubt from the fires. The first officer to step off looked at us all and froze.

"You're…You're all Jedi? What deception is this! Our ship is already falling apart what more do you want from us!" He yelled as I looked back and realized every one was wearing Jedi robes. I looked down at my own clothes which were the same. I let out a sigh and a mental facepalm.

"We're not Jedi." He looked at me through narrow and skeptical eyes along with a few eyes behind me which dug into my skull with question as to what I had just said.

"What trick is this Jedi?" He growled as I remained calm.

"We may have been Jedi at one time but when the republic decided to round us up and destroy us because we were a 'threat' to the people we fought and died to protect. But now there are no Jedi." I explained as the man continued to look at me skepticly.

"Perhaps you speak to the Admiral about this. Until then we will all stay put here." I nodded.

"As you wish. What about the shuttles? How will they get the others?" I asked looking over at them.

"They're on autopilot. They will fly back and get the others and continue until all are accounted for." I gave another nod and stood in place as the shuttles zoomed off. The officers walked away and sat down in the grass away from us.


	10. Chapter 10: Admiral Kadon

I stood in place just waiting until finally the shuttles came down for the final time. The Sith soldiers were already filling the plains behind the shuttles. The doors on the shuttles opened as troops poured out and were lead to the sides until at last one final man stepped out. I could tell not only from his uniform but his posture and the air of authority around him that he was Admiral Kadon. He had grey hair underneath his officer's hat. His sharp eyes locked on me as he walked over straight and full of authority.

"Are you Dak Reynolds?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes I am and you are Admiral Kadon?" He gave a stiff nod. He stood straight with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you again for helping us Dak. My men and I owe you our lives." He thanked and reached out a hand. I grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Well Admiral if you want to make our debt even then I have a proposition for you." He raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Well then Dak if you'd have us at your enclave I'd love to hear this proposition." I nodded and stepped to the side holding an arm out to the side.

"This way Admiral." He turned to the soldiers who had begun gathering before him.

"Alright everyone move out!" He hollered as they began to stand and follow.

"My my Dak this is truly impressive." The Admiral marveled as I showed him around the enclave. We were currently in the courtyard at the end of the tour.

"You know I was one of the ground crew to look through the ruins for survivors and take care of them and I must say this is impressive indeed." He said with an approving nod looking around. There were a few people who walked through the courtyard and gave the Admiral strange looks and even some glares as they passed through.

"These looks of hatred your soldiers give me isn't lost to me though." He said turning to me.

"Yes I think it will take our soldiers some time to get used to each other. The Jedi and Sith have been fighting for so long and lost so much that it will certainly take time to get past what differences we had and work together towards a common goal." He gave a nod as we walked toward the council chambers.

"And what goal is that Dak?" He asked looking over.

"Peace. Complete peace among all people and all races. No more fighting all of us united by one goal. Peace." He looked back ahead thinking to himself.

"You do realize that many men have fought and died for peace only to realize that the republic will never achieve peace or the Jedi for that matter. The Jedi always fight whether it be against the Sith or against themselves." I nodded.

"Exactly there's the problem, the republic and the Jedi." He cast me a questioning gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is simply this, so long as those factions or any factions exist for that matter peace can never be achieved. If there's a republic there will always be the Sith or the Mandalorians or someone else to step up and fight them. Same with the Jedi there was the Sith and eventually there will be someone else. What I am proposing as that we join our people together for one cause and destroy the republic. The Jedi are already gone so that's one problem solved. And when Revan died with the star forge I think you know how the Sith have begun fighting amongst themselves." He sighed and nodded.

"That's too true. First we lost Revan then we lost Malak and without leadership the Sith have crumbled. Your plan does intrigue me though Dak. I approve of your plan for achieving peace and I would be glad to assist you in any way I can." He said turning to me as we shook hands.

"Thank you Admiral Kadon. I'm afraid our rooms are full so I was planning on adding to the enclave maybe another level for living quarters." He nodded releasing my hand and walking into the council chamber where a hologram of the enclave was. Bastilla stood beside the holotable and looked over.

"Bastilla this is our newest ally Admiral Kadon. Admiral this is my general Bastilla Shan." He nodded and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shan." He said with a stiff nod.

"Yes and you Sith." She spat and let go of his hand.

"Bastilla! This is our ally he's not one of the Sith anymore he's one of us treat him with respect." I ordered. She looked down then nodded.

"Very well _sir _with your permission I'd like to retire to my room if it's ok with you." She growled.

"We'll talk later." I replied as she walked out.

"I'm sorry for her behavior Admiral." I apologized once she was gone.

"I understand we have done terrible things to each other it will take time as you said." I couldn't help but give a quiet sigh of relief.

"Thank you Admiral now I'd like to go over my plans for that new level with you." I typed on the panel which projected another level on top of the enclave.

"Yes I'd like to review this as well until we finish my men will camp outside."

"What the flying fuck was that?" I yelled walking in Bastilla's room. She was sitting on the floor meditating.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about sir." I growled and sealed the door behind me.

"Bastilla you practically spat in the face of our newest ally! That's completely unacceptable!" She glared up at me as I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes letting out a long sigh.

"Listen Bastilla we need to get past whatever _this _is." She looked at me with a questioning in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I sighed once more.

"Ever since I told you I know about what happened on the star forge you've been acting like I've done something wrong." She jumped up.

"Ofcourse you did! You brought up something that I have tried to forget since the day it happened!" She yelled walking towards me jabbing a finger at my chest as I backed up against the door.

"Bastilla I-" I attempted to apologize but she kept going.

"And I've tried so very hard to make sure you don't remember those horrible things!" Everything screamed to a halt as her face had 'oh fuck' written all over it.

"Excuse me?" I asked glaring down at her. She backed up a step shaking her head.

"No I didn't mean that forget it." I stepped toward her this time.

"Didn't mean it or didn't mean to say it?" I growled causing her to back against the wall as I stood before her.

"Please Dak for your sake just drop it." My hand curled into a fist as I began to feel anger boiling inside me.

"I can't remember who I am and you just said you're keeping my own memories from me. I have nothing to tell me who I am. Nothing!" I screamed causing her to look down.

"Dak you won't like what you remember please just forget it." She pleaded as my rage only grew.

"Just like you made me forget everything else!" I yelled until at last she looked up.

"Enough! I made you forget for your own protection! You should be thanking me!" My eyes narrowed.

"So you _did _make me forget who I am." She shook her head.

"No only who you were." I stepped back.

"Bastilla please I want to know who I was. If you feel anything for me, love, friendship, anything please remove this damn block so I can remember who I was once." She shook her head.

"Dak I…I did this too help you because…please just don't make me do this." I placed a hand on her cheek causing her head to tilt into it lightly.

"Bastilla I don't know if you feel the same but I _do _love you but I need to know who I was. I don't know if I had a family or friends or what I was like." I muttered staring into her eyes.

"Dak I…erg you always push everything don't you?" She sighed with a small smile. I chuckled.

"It seems to work." I leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Fine I'll…remove the block but only little by little I don't know what may happen if you have your memories flooding your mind." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you love." I kissed her deeply on the lips as she kissed back rather than struggling which was fairly surprising. I broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Giving up already?" I asked with a smirk which she answered with a sigh.

"You are just so infuriating." She said with a smile.

"And you love it you'll admit that one day." I smirked and opened the door.

"Now goodnight love. I'll be on the Hawk requesting parts." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Parts for what?" I took a couple of steps out before I answered back at her.

"To repair Admiral Kadon's ship."


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting the Chancellor

Carth stood outside the Chancellor's office with nothing to do except stare at the floor and twiddle his fingers. He sighed quietly. He didn't join the republic to sit outside the Chancellor's office and twiddle his fingers while there was a battle to be fought. Hopefully it didn't come to that but it seems that's how it would happen now any way you look at it. The situation was manageable before but after Kashyyyk…There just wasn't much Carth could do to contain the situation.

"The Chancellor will see you now." The receptionist informed me who sat at her desk across the room.

"Thank you ma'am." Carth said with a nod and entered the now unlocked door.

Stepping into his office felt so much different than outside of it. The air reeked with authority and credits lots of credits.

"Admiral Onasi! Greetings! You wished an audience?" The slam yet tell old man greeted me as he stood from his chair behind his desk.

"Yes sir I did. I wished to report on the operation to take care of the force sensitive threat." Carth replied standing straight with his hands behind his back. The chancellor nodded sitting back down.

"Yes that does seem to be a bit of a concern amongst the senate at the moment. How is it going?" Carth looked down a fraction of a second but the chancellor saw it and pounced on it.

"Are you handling it Admiral?" He asked cocking an eyebrow as Carth took a deep breath.

"Yes Chancellor-" The Chancellor cut him off before he could proceed.

"Are you? Then why is it that I've received word of an orbital _bombardment _of Kashyyyk as well as all of the prisoners escaping!" The Chancellor practically yelled.

"Chancellor somehow one of the prisoners had regained conciousness and freed the others while also destroying the ship carrying them." Carth replied attempting to remain calm.

"Did you not have armed guards onboard?" Carth nodded in reply.

"Then just what in the name of CHRIST WENT WRONG?" The Chancellor screamed unable to hide it. Carth could understand. He didn't like it but he understood.

"I…don't know Chancellor I do know that the Captain of the ship which lead the bombardment made a bad call. He will be punished for it but-" The Chancellor once again cut him off.

"Unless the next words are 'I'll take care of this problem' I don't wanna hear it!" He screamed pounding a fist on his desk causing it to rattle. He seemed much stronger than he looked.

"Chancellor it's just not as simple as that capturing them is difficult even if we did know where they were." Carth tried to reason but it failed.

"Then don't capture them Admiral. You are dismissed, handle them before I find someone who _will_." Carth gave a nod and walked out of the office the moment the door sealed shut he slammed his fist into a nearby wall.

"Damn it!" He hissed.

I took a deep breath of the air that filled my helmet as I walked across the hull of Admiral Kadon's ship.

"_Dak I've done all the patch work I can on this side." _My most trusted mechanic Davin reported.

"Rodger just sealing this last panel then we can head back to the Hawk." I replied as I started screwing in the last bolt.

"_Yes sir do you need help?" _The panel was sealed tight as can be as I put my hydrospanner away.

"No I got it let's head back." I answered as I slowly began to walk across the hull towards where the Hawk was landed and waiting.

I looked down at Dantooine and couldn't help but stop just looking down at it.

"_Quite a sight isn't sir?" _I looked over at Davin who stood beside me.

"You can say that again. To think on this unassuming planet is where we are preparing an invasion of the republic." I said with a laugh. Davin chuckled.

"_Yes sir. Ready to head back down to the enclave?" _I began walking to the Hawk hoping that'd be answer enough.

The Hawk touched down as the ramp opened up with a hiss. I took a deep wiff of the air outside which was so much better than artificial air.

"Damn good job today Davin. Maybe one day we can actually fix that scrapheap." I said with a chuckle.

"Dak welcome back." I looked over at the voice and saw Bastilla walking toward us. I cracked a smile as Davin quickly began walking away.

"Well he seems to be in a hurry." Bastilla muttered looking back at where he ran off to once she reached me.

"He just knows I missed my favorite princess." I said with a smirk and pecked her on the cheek. She jumped with red cheeks.

"I…I am not a princess!" She stuttered as I laughed.

"You didn't seem to fight me on the 'my favorite' part though." I said with a sly smile as we began walking into the enclave.

"You are so infuriating!" She hissed looking away. I shook my head with a sigh.

"Oh Bastilla one day yoou'll admit your unwavering and boundless love to me." I could see the blush on her face spreading to her ears.

The moment I stepped in the courtyard I looked up and saw construction on a second level.

"What's…" I muttered pointing up as Admiral Kadon came over.

"Welcome back Dak. I figured I'd get started with the second level since my men had nothing else to do. I hope you don't mind Dak." I laughed and nodded.

"It's great good work and congratulations." I said reaching out a hand as he looked at me confused.

"On your promotion General." I explained with a smirk. His eyes widened a moment as he shook my hand.

"I…thank you sir! I don't know what to say!" I laughed as we released eachothers hands.

"Well you could start by letting your…I mean our men know they're going to be sleeping up there tonight. Might persuade them to work faster." I said with a smile looking up at the second floor being built. They made sure to keep an opening for the courtyard though which I would have to thank them for.

"Yes sir!" He saluted and went off to give orders.

"That made him fairly happy." Bastilla noted with a chuckle.

"Well just wait till I tell him his ship's fixed for the most part."


	12. Chapter 12: Is Knowledge Power?

**A/N: Whoa sorry for taking so long to update this guess I had a lot of other stuff to work on ^.^" also the story will now be third person, it's just easier to write that way**

The repairs and upgrades to the academy had finally been finished after a month of hard work. Now there was a complete second level, a docking bay for the fighters that were on the Sith warship, and a complete communications system with a long range scanner capable of detecting any ships jumping within system.

It seemed as though everything was going smoothly until one morning…

Dak shot upright panting with sweat pouring off of him.

He looked around the room as he grabbed his head with one hand, blinking rapidly.

_That dream…_

He didn't know what it meant, all he could clearly see was a Republic warship orbiting over some planet then…darkness.

_Maybe a warning? Or a memory…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room opening.

Bastilla stood in the entrance with a look of concern on her face.

"Dak, are you alright? Everything in my room began to levitate and I could feel you were in pain." Dak blinked and shook his head then looked to her with a smile.

"Yeah I'm ok just…a bad dream." Bastilla frowned.

"A dream? What about?" Dak swung his legs around and sat on the edge of his bed as he stretched his back.

"It was a Republic warship orbiting some planet…then…"

_A flash of a woman in black robes with a red and black mask appeared before him. The robed woman was fighting off a group of Jedi._

Just like that the vision disappeared. Bastilla was standing in place expectantly.

"Then what?" She asked still wearing the frown on her face. Dak looked down for a moment then back up.

"Nothing…just tired. Anything to report?" He lied then eagerly steered away from the conversation.

Bastilla paused then shook her head. "No nothing of any significance. But the Padawans are-" Dak held up a hand stopping her.

"Please we are not Jedi they're students." Bastilla narrowed her eyes.

"Dak I'm not certain if I like what you're doing here. You're intending to wipe out the Jedi from the galaxy when they're the ones who've protected it!" She hissed with anger.

Dak looked over at her with a weak smile. "Please Bastilla, does wiping someone's brain and lying to them until it's convenient sound like protecting anyone? It sounds like furthering your own goals. What I'm doing is wiping out every faction, only then will there be peace."

Bastilla growled quietly. "We did that because Revan was dangerous she could've killed us all and destroyed the Republic!"

Dak laughed then suddenly stopped as confusion crossed his face.

"Wait…she? Revan was a woman?" He yelled in surprise. Bastilla was confused herself.

"Yes didn't you know that? That's why when she told me she loved me I told her that I loved her as well…as a _sister _though that part HK seems to have _conveniently _left out of the report he showed you." Dak shook his head as he looked down at the ground.

"Well…that's unexpected." He said shaking his head with a small sigh at his own lack of information.

"Why? What's wrong with her being a woman?" Bastilla asked with a frown.

Dak jumped up as he shook his head. "Oh, nothing! I didn't mean like that just…unexpected is all. So the students are coming along well?" Bastilla nodded as she stepped forward.

"Yes they're doing extraordinarily well in fact I believe we can begin constructing lightsabers for them. We even have the required amount of materials to begin constructing them, and if we continue to mine the crystals in the cave we'll have more then required." Dak smiled as he nodded and began walking to his bathroom.

"Also General Kadon has his troops working to fix his ship to peak condition, however, we're beginning to run low on construction materials such as metals and such. We may need to find a trading outpost." Bastilla continued as she stood outside the bathroom facing the opposite way.

Dak turned on the shower and shed his underclothes as he stepped in.

"What about the Hutts? Don't they have any trading routes near here?" Dak asked over the sound of rushing water as he cleaned himself.

"Well…yes there is one on the edge of the system but are you certain that's wise? They will want a lot of credits and they may contact the Exchange…the Republic has offered a fairly large bounty on all force users." Dak finished quickly and dried himself off, putting on another pair of under clothes.

"Well I say we wait on the route they take and capture one of their ships. Then we sell it back to them in exchange for a steady income of necessary materials but not a lot." Dak said with a smile, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Well…I suppose you could but Dak be careful. If the Exchange or the Hutts learn of our location…they may overtake us." Bastilla cautioned as she followed him to his dresser where he dressed in his grey robes he'd acquired on a trip to the town far away from the academy.

"Aren't I always careful? Don't worry so much. I'll go with Kadon and his men, until we're back you're in charge dear." Dak said with a smile as he walked down the hall.

"You and your infuriating names!" Bastilla steamed with a growl.

**. . . . **

Dak stood beside General Kadon on the bridge of his ship with the bridge crew all typing away at their respective consoles.

"It feels great to have her back at top condition, for the most part at least." Kadon said with a smile.

Dak nodded with a smile of his own. "I've never actually seen a warship before to be honest." Kadon nodded.

"I could imagine, even with the star forge they were simply too difficult to construct and the interdictors got the job done well enough so why waste the time? The biggest visual difference would be our ship actually is flat, there are no curves on it only sharp angles. I'd prefer it honestly, feels better to have more guns and more ships than to have mobility." Kadon explained as Dak nodded.

"I'm glad we think alike General." Kadon chuckled.

"Yes, I believe Revan actually invented the idea for the warship." Kadon's words echoed as everything faded away, replaced by the same black robed woman from before.

_She was fighting the Jedi as Dak laid on the floor, flat on his back as he watched the battle unfold. Immediately the woman took at the nearby Jedi and deflected the two blows from the others while sidestepping two other blades. _

"_Revan! I can help you!" The words came from Dak's mouth. The robed woman looked over while locking blades with all four Jedi._

"_No Dak, get to the escape pod." Her voice was so soft it sent shivers down Dak's spine. _

"_Revan please! I'm not losing you!" Dak yelled as he outstretched a gloved hand._

"_Damn it Dak! I gave you an order!" Revan yelled as she threw her blade up causing the Jedi to stumble back. Then she threw her hand forward throwing them all to the ground. _

_She turned to Dak and began walking toward him._

"_You're always so stubborn." Revan sighed shaking her head as she kneeled down beside him. _

"_What can I say…" Dak chuckled weakly and coughed blood onto his glove._

"_They got you in the stomach…" Revan whispered running her hand over the wound in Dak's gut._

"_They'll pay Dak. Mark my words." She growled as she stood up and turned, facing the Jedi who rose to their feet. "You'll all pay for what you've done!" She screamed as she raised her blade with one hand and outstretched her other toward Dak lifting him off the ground._

"_Revan…what're you doing?" Dak yelled covering the wound in his stomach with his hand._

"_Good bye Dak, I love you." She replied sadly as she moved her hand toward the bridge escape pod causing Dak to float into it._

_Once he fell on the ground of the pod a switch flipped and the door slammed shut. _

_There was a viewport at Dak's eye level from the ground where he laid. _

_As the pod was launched from the ship he reached toward the fading ship as he felt Revan's presence within his mind._

"Goodbye Dak." _Her voice echoed in his head as the ship continued to get smaller. _

"_Revan!" Dak screamed as he saw the shots from Malak's ship slam into the bridge of Revan's ship._

"Dak!" Kadon yelled causing Dak to jump as he shook his head.

"Sorry I had a…vision…What do you need?" Dak asked as he put a hand on his head, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Kadon looked at him with a look of confusion as he hesitantly nodded.

"Yes well…we have a ship incoming and it appears to match the description of a Hutt ship. Orders?" Dak swallowed and nodded. He was beginning to feel sick.

"Trap it and keep them there then contact the Hutts and ransom it in exchange for a consistent income of supplies." Kadon nodded with a sharp salute as Dak began to stagger to the nearby Captain's quarters.

He got inside and collapsed on the floor beside the bed breathing deeply with sweat pouring off him.

Dak shakily grabbed his comlink and contacted Bastilla.

"B…Bastilla…I need you to get her immediately…I'm…my mind feels like…it's being ripped…in half…" The comlink fell out of his hands as he went limp and his mind went into the depths of unconsciousness.

**. . . .**

**Many Months Earlier**

Dak laid on the floor of the pod as it drifted through space. He'd been like that for days. He knew he'd bleed out soon, the only reason he hadn't was healing himself through the force. But even that could only help so much.

He stared out the viewport where Revan had been only a couple of days ago.

_She's…gone…Malak that bastard! I'm going to kill him! _

The pod shuddered as it came to a halt.

Painfully, Dak shifted and looked out the forward viewport to see a Republic warship pulling the pod in with it's tractor beam.

_And so they found me at last. I only traveled in a straight line…_

He closed his eyes and waited.

**. . . .**

When he opened his eyes again he was inside a tank filled with bacta.

He frowned as he tried to look through it at the people outside but the bacta blurred his vision too much for him to make sense of it.

_They're hoping for a prisoner hm? I think not._

He closed his eyes as he slowed his breathing down steadily. He continued to slow it until he finally stopped.

He blacked out but did not breathe, the only reason was the intense training Revan made all her elite personel undergo.

The medics outside the tank panicked as the monitors showed that their new prisoner's heartbeat flat lined.

They opened the tank as bacta poured out flooding the floor and causing the Sith to collapse on the floor of the tank.

"Quickly get him unhooked!" The senior medical officer ordered as the two medics beside him nodded and began to do so.

Once the Sith was unhooked he was dragged out onto the floor and laid on his back.

"Wait! Everyone back!" The Jedi that previously stood on the side ordered.

"Padawan Bastilla we cannot or he will die! We must-" Bastilla pushed past him and knelt beside the Sith laying on the floor.

"Be quiet I need to concentrate." She ordered as she laid a hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

She would do just as she had done for Revan, she would bring this Sith back from the dead.

Before she could however his eyes shot open as he jumped up and began running toward the nearest door.

Everyone was too shocked to even react in time before he was loose and running through the ship.

Bastilla cursed and sprinted after him.

Dak panted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him through this Republic ship.

_Where's the exit in this damned ship?_

He turned right at the next intersection of corridors only to run into a dead end.

"Damn it!" He hissed and turned but the way he came was blocked by a woman with a lit yellow lightsaber.

"Oh good a Jedi to top it off." He growled as he got ready for a fight.

"Wait! I do not wish to fight you." She assured him.

"I only want to offer you a chance to surrender, Revan is dead and the Sith have lost." A fire lit within Dak's eyes as he charged at the woman.

"You killed her!" He screamed and jammed his shoulder into her gut knocking her over.

He began running again but suddenly fell back and slammed his head into the ground causing his vision to swim.

Bastilla brought her outstretched arm back and stood up coughing from the blow she received.

"Fine then we're taking you into custody."

She began walking toward him as he looked to the side and just then noticed he was beside a line of escape pods.

_Finally something works in my favor. _

He got up and took a step toward the pod when suddenly he was frozen in place. His body felt as though ice water was dumped over it.

Bastilla took a deep breath as she kept her hand on the back of the Sith's head and concentrated deeply on going into his memory.

Revan taught him well, she could barely get anything from him but she did feel that he was strong with the force, he didn't even know it.

_He's too valuable for the Sith to have but too old for the Jedi…_

In that moment she made up her mind.

She went deep into his mind breaking through the barrier he had and created a block. One so strong it'd be months before anything even trickled through. He wouldn't even remember his own name.

The moment she took her hand off he fell into the escape pod and hit the switch to launch it.

As it flew away from the ship Bastilla sat on the floor panting, exhausted.

Wherever that man went she was certain she wouldn't see him again.

**. . . .**

**Current Day**

Dak's eyes shot open as he coughed and gagged. He looked around and saw that he was on Dantooine in his room.

"Dak! Dak! Calm down! You're at the academy!" Bastilla yelled as she held him down on the bed.

"Wh…What am I doing here? What happened?" Dak panted as he slowly began to calm down.

"I brought you here, you needed help." Dak began to take deep breaths as he slowed his heart rate down.

"I saw…visions…what was that?" He asked looking up at her.

She looked away from him and stayed silent.

"Bastilla. What did I see." He demanded with a frown. He already knew though.

"I'm sorry Dak…the memories trickling through put too much pressure on you. Your mind couldn't take it so I removed the block on your mind…" She quietly explained as she avoided his eyes.

He flinched as rage flared up within him.

"You put that block on me! And you took Revan from me! Then you lied about everything!" He sat up as he yelled.

"You have to understand I was only trying to protect you! It had to be done or-" Dak cut her off in his fury.

"Or what? The Jedi would've lost a potential pawn? This is my life Bastilla!" He screamed standing up off the bed and getting dressed in a grey robe.

"I saved you!" She yelled standing from her seat with her hands curled into fists.

"From being free?" He yelled back with his hands into fists as well. Everything within the room began to float in the air as they both glared at each other.

"From yourself! You were on the wrong side!" She shot back. There was silence until Dak finally broke it.

"Where is she?" He quietly asked as he looked down at the ground.

"I'm not sure. She wasn't on the ship with us." Bastilla honestly replied.

Dak took a deep breath which only made his throat burn.

"Get out." He spat. For a moment Bastilla didn't move she almost looked surprised.

"Now." He ordered as she finally left.

Dak released his fists as everything fell back down on the ground.

**. . . .**

Later that day Dak finally left his room and began walking to the courtyard. Once out there he saw students walking and sitting together laughing. Dak couldn't help but smile, he had provided these people safety when their leaders abandoned them.

"Hello Master." They would greet as he walked by.

He smiled and nodded as he walked to the command center.

Inside he saw General Kadon looking at the holotable with a hologram of his ship floating above it.

"What're you up to Kadon?" Dak asked as he walked inside. Kadon jumped slightly as he looked over and saluted.

"Not much sir just looking over potential repairs and improvements."

Dak chuckled and shook his head.

"There's no need for all the formalities. Also I was wondering if you could do something for me, off the record." Kadon's eye brow arched in curiosity.

"I was hoping you'd come with me to the gas giant Purnell at the edge of the system." Kadon turned to face Dak in curiosity.

"A gas giant? For what?"

"I want to put a communications and long range scanner into orbit around it."

"Another long range scanner? But the one here already covers the entire system." Kadon replied in confusion.

Dak nodded. "Yes but I want to go farther. I'm looking for others."


	13. Chapter 13: A High Value Prisoner

After several months of training the troops and trading with the Hutts for supplies things had begun to look up.

The relay set up on the edge of the solar system was working and successfully scanning as far as it could.

Dak however was constantly haunted by the vision he had seen of Revan.

His every waking moment was spent searching for her.

Some trace of her, anything.

He needed to find her.

Not only for himself but for the army as well.

If he could get her to support them, with her leadership, there's no telling what they could do.

Dak walked through the courtyard and looked up at the second level which had a balcony that circled the hole in the ceiling to allow sunlight in for the tree.

He smiled to himself as he walked outside the enclave to the plains where the students were learning how to clam themselves and meditate with Bastilla instructing them.

That caused Dak to frown as he began walking towards her.

"Now clear your minds and...Dak? How might I help you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Why are the students learning how to meditate?" He asked looking at the giant group of people seated within the field.

They were all the once he'd rescued on Kashyyk.

"Well in order to center themselves and remain in control of their abilities." Dak's frown deepened.

"To control what? The only thing they've been taught is breathing exercises and to clear their minds, they need to learn how to fight, not how to breath." There was murmurs amongst the students, agreeing with Dak.

Bastilla continued to stare at Dak however.

"We cannot afford them falling to the-" Dak cut her off, his patience lost.

"There is no dark side any longer! There are no Jedi and there are no Sith! It is survival or death!" Bastilla slowly frowned as she curled her hands into fists.

Something in her eyes was changing. Deep within her mind he could feel clouds of doubt, rage, anger, hatred.

For just the slightest sliver of a second he could see a sliver of yellow in her iris.

He narrowed his eyes to look closer but she closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"You are...right Dak...what should I teach them?" Dak was silent a moment thinking on what he'd just seen.

Then he turned to the students who eagerly awaited his word.

"These are dark times for us. But yet...our future has never been brighter! The Republic thought by hunting us they would divide us and weaken us but they have only made us stronger! United us! Now I will show you the power of what they've pushed us to!" He turned and looked at Bastilla a moment who stared at him.

He gave her a small nod then turned to the cliff before him.

Down below there was crashed fighter ships from when Malak had arrived and destroyed the enclave.

Taking a deep breath Dak stretched his arm out.

Then the image of Revan being struck down flashed before him.

He screamed as loud as he could as lightning screamed out of hand and flew at the crashed ships.

The ships lasted only a second before they exploded shaking the ground.

Dak cut off the lightning and turned to the students.

"_This _is the gift we've been given. Now you will learn how to harness it then we will unleash it on the Republic and whatever Sith remain. Do not let it control you. You are your own person and you will use this power for peace." Dak looked to Bastilla who stared at him with wondering filling her eyes.

However wonder wasn't the only thing, there was also jealousy.

The yellow on her iris' was now even more visible.

Dak gave her a small nod and began walking back to the enclave.

Behind him he heard Bastilla, "Now in order to harness the...gift you have been given you must..."

Her voice no longer reached him as he walked through the enclave.

When he reached the council's chamber he saw Kadon staring at the holotable which had a projection of a Hammerhead class cruiser.

"General?" Dak asked causing Kadon's eyes to snap on him.

"Sir. I have news for you." He said as he straightened up and crisply saluted him.

Dak gave a nod and motioned for him to proceed.

"I have been listening in on communications between the Republic and it's ships which patrol just outside the system. I overheard a message...a ship will be coming through the system transporting a high value prisoner. They will stop at the fuel station at the edge of the system in order to refuel. Sir, I believe if the person you're looking for is as important as you say this will be them." Dak's breath caught in his throat.

Could this really be her? Did he find her?

"Th...Thank you General. I want to get a team together on the Hawk where we'll wait on the other side of the planet lying in wait for them. Then once they begin refueling we'll strike. Meanwhile I want you on the other side of Dantooine with your engines off. We'll be burning sky on our way back with that ship following us. We'll lead them to you then you take them out when they're caught off guard."

Kadon listened carefully and nodded his head, approving of the plan.

"That's a very sound plan sir. We'll await your word to spring the trap them good luck."

**. . . .**

The engine of the Ebon Hawk hummed quietly as Dak sat in the cockpit lightly biting his lip.

There were four students behind him all around Dak's age.

"Alright everyone remember what training you've received, they'll have blasters so you'll have to really focus on deflecting them. You'll have to feel them through the force as you get close with your lightsabers and strike them down. Get ready and take your time."

The students nodded as Dak took a deep breath.

He wrapped has left hand around the handle of his sword as he sat in place.

Suddenly the console in front of him beeped. It was time.

He slowly brought the Hawk forward, going around the planet.

"Alright their guard should be down now we go in slow and quiet."

Slowly the ship came into view, docked at the space station.

It was silent within the Hawk, no one dared to even breathe.

They were only feet away from the ship which stayed in place.

The hawk extended an umbilical which latched onto the airlock on the ship.

The moment it connected the ship shuddered violently.

Immediately the team were in the airlock with weapons in hand.

"They may not've even seen us yet so be quiet." Dak whispered.

Then the inner airlock slowly slid open.

It was pure silence.

No one breathed for a moment.

Dak gave a single small nod as they took off through the halls.

Almost every room they found was storage or empty meeting rooms.

Suddenly Dak froze.

He could feel someone further ahead. Someone stronger than he'd ever felt before.

Whoever it was they were right through the door he stood before.

"Do you feel that?" One of the students asked as his voice wavered.

Dak shushed him and swallowed loudly.

What would he say to her? First off he had to free her.

Slowly he hit the button on the door to open it.

The moment the door flew open everybody froze in place.

Inside was a woman with blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and pale skin.

Her eyes were a bright blue and lips painted purple.

Her hands were in handcuffs in front of her.

She saw Dak and cocked an eyebrow up.

To her left and right were Republic soldiers who were too surprised to move in time.

Dak reached his left and right hands out raising the soldiers in the air and slowly squeezing the air from the lungs.

When they laid dead Dak sliced the woman's cuffs and sheathed his sword.

"Revan?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry but I'm Freila. I served under Revan in the Mandalorian wars if that helps." Freila explained as she rubbed her wrists.

Dak's shoulders slumped as his throat began to burn.

"Damn it..." He hissed as he punched the door frame.

Freila stared at him for a long moment before narrowing her eyes.

"I've seen you before..." She muttered rubbing her chin.

Dak slowly looked up at her.

"I was on Dxun if that rings a bell." He muttered shaking his head.

Her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Dak Reynolds?! You were Revan's number one! I remember seeing you ground side." She said in disbelief.

Dak slowly nodded, faintly remembering what happened back then.

"I don't remember much but I do remember it was a slaughter down there." Dak muttered shaking his head.

Freila nodded in agreement and looked him over.

"Those robes, you're a Jedi?" She asked, almost causing Dak to laugh.

"It's...a long story. Do you know why you're here?" He asked wary of the area around him.

"They said something about e being a Jedi but...that was a long time ago." She sighed to herself.

Dak understood what she had meant though.

"We all have our burdens. I have an offer for you if you'd be willing to come with me, or you could stay here and wait for more soldiers to come." Freila laughed at the simple thought.

"I'm right behind you."

**. . . .**

Just as Dak predicted the moment they disconnected and darted off the Republic ship was right on them warming up their weapons.

"Shit." Dak hissed as he threw the ship to the left then right trying to break their lock on them.

"I know this may not be a good time sir but they're launching their fighters against us." One of the students reported.

Dak hissed to himself as their shields took a hit.

"Get on the turret then!" He grunted throwing the ship up trying to dodge the constant stream of fire.

"Dak maybe we could break the lock by going around that small moon over there." Freila pointed as she sat in the co-pilot's seat.

Dak thought for a moment then nodded.

"Good plan, I have a surprise for them at Dantooine." He said with a smirk.

He flew the ship right at the moon taking a couple more hits.

"Shields down to 25%!" Another student reported.

The Hawk went around the moon then blasted off toward Dantooine.

There was silence for a moment until they got a lock again.

"Damn it!" He hissed.

"We're almost there!" Freila reassured him.

Dak lightly bit his lip as they flew around Dantooine.

Then suddenly a giant silver ship which glowed from the rays of the sun crept from the shadows.

Dak smiled widely as Freila's eyes went wide.

"A...Sith...warship..." She whispered in disbelief.

They flew over the warship then turned around to watch the slaughter.

Green streaks of light flew at the Republic ship which never had a chance to fire a shot.

It's shields failed in the first seconds, the shots flew through the ship like a knife through hot butter.

Space was lit by the explosions of the ship which split in two then exploded to dust.

"_Greetings sir, they never stood a chance. Any more reinforcements?" _General Kadon asked over the comm system.

Dak laughed and shook his head.

"No I'm afraid not General."

"_Very well...I'll meet you planet side." _He almost sounded disappointed.

Dak turned to Freila who was still staring at where the ship was moments ago.

"I...I've never seen a Sith warship...you're working with the Sith?" She asked looking over in disbelief.

Dak chuckled, he could tell she used to be a Jedi.

"And the Jedi. But I'm not aligning with anyone. That's the very thing I'm fighting against." She cocked an eyebrow like when she first saw him.

"I'll explain it all when we land." He said with a smile as he took the ship in for landing.

**. . . .**

Dak stood in the council's chamber with Freila, Bastilla, and General Kadon.

"That's...a lot to take in." Freila said with a chuckle.

Dak looked her over as she stood there with her arms crossed, staring at the floor.

She wore regular clothing but had no lightsaber at her belt.

"Alright that's all I needed you two for you're dismissed." He said looking to Bastilla and Kadon. They both nodded and filed out but Bastilla glanced back before leaving.

"I have a question for you now." Dak said turning to Freila who looked up at him.

"Where's your lightsaber?" Her eyes immediately darted down.

"...After Malachor V...I went back to the council..." Dak frowned to himself. That already sounded like a bad idea.

"They didn't like that I'd gone with you and Revan to war so they exiled me." Dak gave a small nod.

Despite the fact Bastilla removed the block he still couldn't remember everything.

Like where he was before the Mandalorian wars.

"So Freila, do you see the logic in my plan?" She slowly nodded.

"Yes...Are you looking for more people?" She asked looking to him.

A smile crossed his face as he replied, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
